Deseo Amatista
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: Todos los chicos en la escuela Domino están atraídos por la misma chica, esto causó que ella tuviera un pequeño ego que le hace creer que todos la aman. Pero cuando conoce a un chico quien es nuevo en la Ciudad y le dice que no la ama como los otros lo hacen, su vida cambiará en una manera muy drástica. (Fem Yami) Puzzleshipping. Traducción al español de Amethyst Wish.
1. Conoce a Yami

**Hola, espero que estén bien y pues, estoy aquí adaptando al español esta historia ya escrita en inglés. Sólo para su comodidad cuando lo lean. ¡Espero y les guste!**

* * *

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana en la habitación de Yami. Ella decidió abrir sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde para ir a la escuela, así que corrió rapidísimo mientras su madre gritó.

"¡Yami, apúrate, vas a llegar tarde!". El desayuno de Yami se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, pero su madre estaba tan segura de que a su hija no le daría tiempo de comer, suspiró. Yami se vistió rápido y bajó las escaleras. Ella sinceramente odiaba las prisas, porque tiene que hacer sus obligaciones velozmente, y debido a eso, hace sus cosas mal. Le dijo a su madre.

"¡Lo siento mamá, ahí voy!". Cuando su mirada se posó al comedor, vio su desayuno ahí y sin pensar, metió la comida en su mochila, con platos y todo. Después, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se despidió, sin embargo su madre quiso detenerla, pero no lo consiguió.

"Yami, espera…". Yami cerró la puerta detrás de ella… Muy tarde, se ha ido.

En la escuela Domino las clases comenzaron, era el segundo semestre del ciclo escolar, todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus aulas, sin embargo había un par de chicos que no se soportaban mutuamente y siempre peleaban. Pero se calmaban cuando su mejor amiga Yami estaba cerca, sus nombres son Tristan y Joey. Ambos chicos estaban en el salón, esperando a que el profesor entrara y Joey como siempre, se le olvidó hacer la tarea, así que recurrió a su amigo.

"Oye Tristan, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?". Tristan ya sabía a dónde llevaba esto, sólo frunció el ceño y le respondió.

"¿Es en serio Joey? No sé si tengo los ejercicios bien… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yami? Es más inteligente que yo, de seguro su tarea está correcta". Joey se le quedó mirando por un momento y comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

"Es que Yami es demasiado lista para prestarme su libreta, estaría loca si lo hace". Tristan entendió la indirecta, agarró del cuello a Joey y lo empezó a sacudir dolorosamente.

"¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!". Le preguntó, Joey iba a responderle cuando vieron que alguien entraba al salón. Era Yami.

"¡Hola, chicos!". Ella dijo, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, mientras caminaba, todas las miradas de los muchachos se posaban sobre ella, y en cuestión de segundos, Yami tenía a un montón de chicos enfrente de ella que le decían. "Sé mi novia, cásate conmigo, etc", ella los ignoró tantito pero en un par de minutos, tenía muchos regalos de ellos, se sonrojó y trató de salirse de la bola de adolescentes, cuando al fin consiguió salirse, continuó su camino a sus amigos y a su banca.

"¡Oye, Yami! ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?". Joey preguntó a su amiga. Yami casi se caía debido al peso de los regalos, a lo que Joey corrió hacia ella y cargó los que estaban más pesados, dejándole a Yami los pequeños en sus brazos. Yami suspiró en alivio, mientras Tristan le lanzó una mirada sorpresiva y le preguntó.

"Joey. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas cómo un caballero, eh?". A este punto, Joey lo miró, sonrojado y decidió golpear a su amigo en la cara.

"¿Qué tiene? ¡Para eso están los amigos!... ¿Verdad Yami?". Yami asintió y sonrió. "¡Claro, gracias chicos!". Esa sonrisa hizo que Joey se derritiera por dentro. Yami era una chica linda, tenía un corte de cabello no muy común, era tricolor, con las puntas mirando hacia abajo en vez de tener el cabello en forma de estrella, su cuerpo era muy escultural, por eso todo los chicos estaban obsesionados con ella. Pero lo que cautivó a Joey más, eran sus hermosos y genuinos ojos amatista.

"Así que… ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?". Ella preguntó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Joey, él quería responderle, pero su belleza hizo que se le fueran las palabras, por lo que no pudo hablar, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzaba. Tristan respondió primero.

"Joey no hizo la tarea… otra vez". El chico rubio le lanzó una mirada a su amigo, haciendo gestos indicando que se callara, no quería que Yami supiera que él era un irresponsable… Bueno, peor de lo que ella creía que era.

"Me encantaría prestarte mi libreta Joey, pero…" Ella empezó, pero en ese momento, el profesor llegó. Él estaba enojado por razones desconocidas, les dijo a sus alumnos que le entregaran la tarea. Yami y Tristan suspiraron en irritación, mientras Joey se hundía en su asiento.

* * *

2 horas después de que las primeras clases terminaron, los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería. Tristan, Joey y Yami hacían fila para obtener comida, mientras que algunos muchachos le silbaban a Yami y le decían muchas cosas lindas. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando, los primeros días fueron embarazosos, pero después pudo vivir con eso.

Tristan y Joey se fueron hacia una mesa mientras la chica tricolor andaba hablando con algunos de sus pretendientes, Tristan no le dio mucha importancia, siempre y cuando no abusaran de ella, Joey por el otro lado, los estaba mirando con celos, ¿Cómo pudo Yami dejar que esos chicos le hablaran demasiado?. El chico castaño vio que Joey tenía los puños golpeando a la mesa, por lo que le cuestionó.

"Joey, ¿Qué estás mirando? Si esto es por la popularidad de Yami con los chicos-". Joey le interrumpió, todavía mirando al montón de adolescentes alrededor de su querida Yami. Pero después giró su cabeza a Tristan.

"No es eso… Es sólo que, tengo miedo de que esos tipos puedan abusar de ella". Tristan se rió levemente, le dijo que Yami era capaz de cuidarse de pervertidos que quieran abusar de ella, y esas cosas. Minutos después Yami corrió con sus amigos donde estaban comiendo. Ella tenía una mirada muy preocupada en su rostro.

"Chicos… Quiero que ustedes… Ya saben, me den un consejo". Ella dijolentamente. Los chicos sabían esa forma de hablar, cuando ella decía las cosas despacio y lento, eso significaba que hablaba en serio. Ellos asintieron.

"Me pueden decir… ¿Por qué-". Ella no pudo terminar ya que la campana sonó, indicando que el receso terminó y los alumnos tenían que regresar a sus salones, Yami corrió sin decir palabra alguna a sus amigos, dejándolos muy confusos.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Yami corrió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, ella quería tener algunas respuestas de su hermano mayor, y talvez de su hermana también. Ella abrió la puerta y entró, toda la casa estaba callada, Yami se preguntó dónde se encontraban sus hermanos, considerando que su madre estaba trabajando en las tardes y sus hermanos salieron de la escuela mucho antes que ella.

Ella oyó ruidos provenientes de otra habitación, así que subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto que comparte con Mahad y Mana, sus hermanos. Ellos estaban hablando sobre algo, pero Yami no pudo escuchar lo que decían, ella entró en el cuarto y saludó a ambos adolescentes. Mana era una niña de 13 años y Mahad tenía la misma edad que Yami, 17 años.

"¡Hola Chicos!". Mana giró su cabeza a su hermana y respondi+o con uno de sus usuales comentarios.

"¡Oigan! ¡Miren quien llegó! La chica popular en el club de los chicos". Mana río, Mahad le fulminó con la mirada y le dijo a Yami.

"¿Por qué esa mirada en tu rostro, Yami?".

"¿Hmmm? Oh… Es sólo que quería hablar con ustedes sobre lo que Mana dijo". Mahad estaba confundido. ¿Lo que Mana estaba hablando? Él rara vez le presta atención a lo que su hermanita dice. Mana entendió y corrió al lado de Yami.

"¡Ahhh! Sobre los muchachos en la escuela, ¿Verdad?. ¡Quieres que te digamos consejos sobre cómo deshacerte de ellos!". Yami asintió casi a todo, excepto por la parte de deshacerse de ellos, ¡ella no quería hacer eso! ¿O sí? No, ese no era su estilo.

"¿Qué? No, Mana. Sólo quiero saber cómo lidiar con ellos, nada más". Yami dijo, Mahad se levantó del suelo y miró a sus hermanas, cuando hablaban de chicos, Mahad podía ser un poco sobreprotector con Yami y/o Mana.

"La solución es simple, ignóralos". Él dijo, esperando que Mana no le diga a Yami uno de sus comentarios no tan buenos.

"¡No Mahad! ¡Tus sugerencias son aburridas! Lo que Yami tiene que hacer es hacerse la difícil". Mana dijo, esta conversación se estaba poniendo interesante. Bueno, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Yami.

"¿Hacerme la difícil? ¿Cómo es eso?". Yami preguntó, mientras Mana estaba saltando emocionada y envolvió con un brazo los hombros de su hermana. Mahad sólo estaba ahí esperando a que sus hermanas pierdan la cabeza.

"Sí Yami, tienes que hablarles, pero después ignorarlos, y hacer que todas las chicas te envidien, ya sabes. Cosas así".

"Hmm… Tal vez lo intentaré mañana, ¡Gracias Mana!". Yami dijo abrazando a su hermana menor, salió de la habitación. Mahad le lanzó una mirada a Mana, no estaba muy feliz con ella.

"¿Por qué me miras así, Mahad?". Él sólo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta y luego agregó.

"Espero que Yami no pierda la cabeza en el proceso de intentar lo que sugeriste". Mana explicó que no había ningún problema, Yami será capaz de controlar el ego que estaba a punto de empezar cuando ella practique la idea de Mana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano, un chico de cabello tricolor estaba hablando con su abuelo sobre las nuevas oportunidades de irse a otra Ciudad, su abuelo dice que sería bueno para ambos. Para Yugi porque tendrá nuevos amigos que no le hagan bullying, y para el viejo porque continuará su negocio vendiendo cartas para jugar. Ahora el abuelo de Yugi está hablando sobre la posibilidad de que su nieto tenga una novia.

"Piénsalo Yugi, puedes tener a una linda chica a tu lado". El empezó, Yugi sólo sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación a la sugerencia de su abuelo.

"No, abuelo, no quiero una novia, Yo sólo-". Yugi fue interrumpido por su abuelo, quién respondió en una manera juguetona.

"¡¿Qué!? ¿Acaso quieres un novio?". Yugi saltó a este punto y lo miró mientras sacudía su cabeza rápidamente, ¿Cómo pudo pensar en que Yugi pudiera ser gay? Él se defendió.

"¡No! Sólo no quiero tener una relación, eso es todo".

"Si tú lo dices Yugi… Pero créeme, cuando estés en tu nueva escuela, ¡tendrás a una novia en muy poco tiempo!". Su abuelo dijo, se puso de pie y se estiró, ellos tienen un largo camino que recorrer. Él continuó.

"Ahora empaca, nos iremos mañana en la noche". Yugi asintió y se paró también, se dirigió a su cuarto. La idea de ir a una nueva escuela lo asuataba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, debido a que tendrá nuevos amigos, incluyendo que una pequeña sorpresa lo estaba esperando.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen. Subiré los que me faltan para poder estar nivelada con los capítulos de ésta y la de inglés, gracias por leer. Bye :)**


	2. Pero al fin te encontré

**Holi, prometí que iba a subir otro capítulo más aparte de éste, pero se me dificultó un poco y sólo subiré éste. Mañana ahora sí con el 3er cap. ¡Ahora, espero les guste! :)**

* * *

Era sábado, así que Yami no iba a practicar el consejo de su hermana en la escuela, sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes.

Yami iba al centro de la ciudad para intentar sus "Habilidades de belleza" que no eran de la escuela, después por alguna loca razón, ella iría al Aeropuerto de Domino.

Ella se estaba preparando para el día, usando una blusa negra sin mangas, una falda azul marino con sólo un cinturón, medias negras y botas del mismo color. Se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

"¡Yami! ¡El desayuno está listo!" Mana gritó, golpeando muy fuerte para el gusto de Yami. Se cubrió los oídos.

"¡Mana, no golpees tan fuerte! ¡Ya voy!" Yami respondió, mientras Mahad estaba regañando a Mana por golpear a la puerta como loca, después se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Cuando entró, él vio a su hermana enfrente del espejo, ella estaba preparada para irse hasta que Mahad la detuvo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Yami?". Él dijo, poniendo una mano en la cara de Yami y la empujó suavemente lejos de la puerta, ella respondió.

"¡Oye Mahad! Voy a ir al centro de la ciudad Domino, pero primero tengo que comer". Y con eso, Yami trataba de salirse de la puerta pero Mahad no le permitió hacer eso.

"No, no vas a salir vestida así". Yami hizo pucheros, ¿Por qué Mahad dice eso? Su ropa era perfecta, ella no necesitaba usar nada provocativo. Se defendió ella misma.

"¿Qué? ¡Esta ropa está bien! No estoy vestida como una puta si eso es lo que piensas". Mana estaba riéndose a este punto mientras Mahad estaba mirando a Yami con una mirada sorpresiva, ¿Por qué? Porque ella nunca había dicho esas palabras. Él sacudió su cabeza y respondió.

"Pero… ¿Por qué vas a ir al centro de la ciudad? No me digas que vas a practicar lo que Mana te sugirió ayer".

"No te preocupes Mahad, iré con Yami, de esa manera, no perderá el control de sí misma, relájate". Mana dijo, entrando en el cuarto y se paró a lado de su hermana mayor, Yami asintió.

"¡Sí, Mana tiene razón! Estaré bien-". Mahad empezó a abrir la boca pero Yami lo interrumpió.

"Y no, No me voy a cambiar de ropa". Con eso, ambas chicas pasaron al lado de su hermano y se fueron abajo para desayunar, Mahad sólo se quedó ahí, pestañeando un par de veces antes de seguir a las chicas.

 **XxxX**

Cuando los tres terminaron de comer, Yami y Mana se fueron para dar un paseo, como habían planeado, elles estaban buscando probables candidatos a ser las víctimas de las habilidades encantadoras de Yami.

"Genial, estamos aquí, ¿Ahora qué?". Yami empezó a decir, mientras buscaba a unos cuantos voluntarios en la calle. Afortunadamente para ella, había un trío de niños que ella conocía que ellos eran de la escuela, ellos la reconocieron y corrieron hacia ella mientras se empujaban unos a otros. Mana decidió explicarle a Yami lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es rechazarlos en todo lo que te digan, recuerda, hazte la difícil". Yami asintió felizmente y Mana encontró un lugar para esconderse… En un arbusto cerca de ellas.

"¡Yami! ¡No sabíamos que estabas aquí!". Uno de los chicos dijo, acercándose. Yami sólo lo miró levantando una ceja. El amigo del chico lo empujó y dijo.

"¡Lo que quiso decir es que te ves maravillosa hoy!" Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, miró a Mana de reojo, su hermana estaba haciendo muchos gestos raros, indicando que Yami tenía que ignorar a los chicos enfrente de ella. Ella suspiró y contestó.

"Sabes, no necesito tus cumplidos amigo mío". Ese chico sólo se quedó en shock, el tercer muchacho lo apartó y estaba tratando de ganar la atención de Yami con una pregunta.

"Oye, ¿Quieres salir conmigo algún día?". Yami se río levemente, dando al muchacho una luz de esperanza, pero destruyó toda su seguridad con un rechazo, justo como Mana le había dicho.

"Ohhh, No puedo, lo siento. Soy una chica muy ocupada, además, no saldría contigo… Sin ofender". Ella dijo, el trío intentaba convencerla de salir con cada uno pero era inútil. Yami no escuchaba ni le interesaba.

"¿Pueden dejarme sola? ¡Ya dije que no saldré con ninguno de udtedes!". Yami se fue, dejando al trío muy confundidos, Mana salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su hermana.

"Eso estuvo bien, aunque lo puedes hacer un poco mejor". Mana puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yami, ella sólo suspiró y contestó.

"Creo que tienes razón, practicaré mi personalidad difícil". Luego, Mana vio a un chico rubio caminando hacia ellas, era Joey, ella le dijo a Yami.

"Ajá… ¡Oye, ahí está tu amigo! ¡Practica con él!". Yami sacudió su cabeza a su hermana y respondió, defensiva.

"No, no… Él no está siempre encima de mí, además, es un amigo, Nunca actuaría de esa forma". Mientras ellas estaban teniendo esa conversación, Joey las interrumpió con un saludo y una sonrisa.

"¡Hola señoritas!" Él dijo, saludándolas, las chicas saludaron también, sonriendo. Mana fue la primera en hablar.

"¡Miren, es el pretendiente de mi hermana!". Ella dijo uno de sus raros comentarios, ella era la única que sabía que Joey le gustaba Yami, Joey se sonrojó y Yami miró a Mana muy confundida.

"¿Huh?... ¡¿A qué te refieres?!".

"¿¡Qué!? ¿No lo sabes? A Joey le gust-". Mana fue interrumpida por Joey, cuyas manos estaban en su boca, previniendo que ella hablara más, causando que ella se callara y se quedara quieta. Joey removió sus manos de su boca, Yami empezó a hablar.

"Bueno Joey, ahora que estás aquí, ¡Tal vez quieras ir con nosotras al aeropuerto!". Ella dijo muy feliz, Mana todavía hacía pucheros y le sacó la lengua a Joey. Él la ignoró y se volvió hacia Yami.

"Seguro, pero, ¿Por qué vamos a ir ahí?". Mana se volteó, dando la espalda a Joey, ella le contestó.

"Porque Yami quiere ir, ¡así que vamos a hacer lo que ella diga!".

"Aparte, ¡varias personas me dijeron que la comida ahí es realmente buena!". Ambos amigos de Yami asintieron y comenzaron a ir al aeropuerto.

Ellos llegaron, así que Yami andaba buscando el restaurante que todos estaban hablando, ella no recordaba el nombre, sólo lo estaba buscando, hasta que su instinto le dijo que era ése el que tenían en frente.

"¡Sí, ahí está! ¡Vamos chicos!". Yami dijo emocionada mientras buscó una mesa libre, Joey se sentó a lado de Yami mientras Mana vio que el restaurante contaba con muchos juegos exteriores.

"¡Ohhh, voy a ir afuera! ¡No me esperen!". Ella dijo y corrió a jugar con otros niños, Yami y Joey suspiraron. Mana estaba empezando a ser una adolescente y todavía se comportaba como una pequeña niña de 9 años. Ellos ordenaron su comida y se quedaron ahí por un largo rato.

* * *

 _ **[Tiempo después, en esa tarde, en otra Ciudad]**_

Yugi y su abuelo estaban ya en el Aeropuerto de la ciudad, considerando que el vuelo iba a ser hasta las 6:00pm y ellos llegarán a la Ciudad Domino a las 8:00pm. Ahora ellos se tienen que ir, así no perderán su vuelo.

Yugi se encontraba en el baño del aeropuerto, estaba tomándose su tiempo para lavarse las manos hasta que su abuelo llegó, estaba teniendo problemas para recuperar su respiración, porque estaba corriendo para advertirle a su nieto.

"¡Yugi! El… Avión… está a punto de… irse… ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!". Yugi jadeó y se secó sus manos con una servilleta de papel y corrió con su abuelo hacia la puerta donde algunas personas estaban dando sus boletos para ir al avión.

2 horas después, ellos llegaron al aeropuerto de la Ciudad Domino, Yugi y Salomón se bajaron del avión y fueron a recuperar su equipaje, cuando ya los tenían, ellos se fueron a buscar un taxi para que los llevara directo a su nuevo hogar.

La mujer quien estaba a cargo de conseguir a los clientes un taxi, dijo que ellos debían esperar un poco a que el transporte llegara. Salomón estaba muy hambriento, así que le dijo a Yugi que conseguiría algo de comida, Yugi asintió y se sentó en una banca cercana a un elegante restaurante, lo que no sabía era que estaba a punto de conocer a una persona muy especial.

El abuelo de Yugi se estaba tardando demasiado en conseguir su comida que causó que Yugi caminara por todo el mini espacio que tenía, él parecía un niño muy hiperactivo, corrió, caminó, subió escaleras, etc. Pero… El único problema era… Que necesitaba ir a un baño… Otra vez.

"¡Oh Dios! No ahora, necesito cuidar el equipaje, bueno… Tal vez si voy rápido…" Yugi dijo y corrió al baño que no estaba exactamente cerca de él.

 **XxxX**

Mientras tanto, Yami y Joey terminaron de comer y Yami tenía que pagar por la comida, causando a su amigo estar avergonzado de él mismo, ¿¡Cómo no tenía dinero para pagar!? Él no estaba actuando como un caballero, bueno… en su opinión.

Ellos se levantaron de sus asientos y Yami llamó a Mana, indicando que ya se iban.

"¡Mana, Nos tenemos que ir!". Su hermana asintió y dijo adiós a sus nuevos amigos, saltando de felicidad.

"Oye, ¡actúas como una niña chiquita, a pesar de que tienes 13 años!". Joey se río, Mana le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y replicó.

"No… Tienes permitido… decir… que soy una niña… chiquita". Ella dijo agarrando a Joey del cuello, él se estremeció y empujó a Mana suavemente.

Ellos se pararon en medio del camino de otras personas que estaban pasando a las puertas para su vuelo. Yami estaba leyendo la cuenta del restaurante, sólo para asegurarse de que pagó correctamente. Mientras Mana y Joey peleaban, claro está.

Yugi decidió salir del baño y continuó corriendo a donde sus cosas estaban, no notó a la chica que estaba leyendo sus amigos estaban muy ocupados para percatarse de que el muchacho estaba corriendo muy rápido que podría causar un accidente.

Yugi no vio que una pequeña parte del suelo estaba mojada, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la chica.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?". Yami gritó.

Joey y Mana pararon de pelear cuando escucharon gritos y vieron la escena donde Yugi estaba sobre Yami porque ella había caído de espaldas.

Yami abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados por el impacto que recibió en la cabeza cuando cayó, cuando hizo eso, se quedó sin habla. Vio dos hermosos ojos de color amatista como los suyos, pero la diferencia era que esos ojos eran más grandes. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Joey estaba viendo aquello con celos mientras que Mana los estaba observando con una mirada soñadora.

Yugi estaba confundido, pero después regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una íntima posición, ellos se sonrojaron y él se quitó de encima, disculpándose rápidamente.

"¡Lo siento mucho!". Yugi empezó. Él sólo esperaba que ella no estuviera enojada con él. Pero, para su sorpresa, Yami respondió suavemente.

"¡No, yo lo siento! No debía de haber estado en medio de tu camino". Yugi se levantó y la ayudó, ofreciendo su mano. Yami la tomó y se levantó también, ella le dio las gracias a Yugi, él sólo sonrió y contestó.

"Bueno… Yo… Uh… Tengo que irme… te veré pronto". Yami le dijo adiós y Yugi tomó sus cosas. En ese momento, él vio a su abuelo y caminó lejos de Yami y sus amigos, sonrojándose levemente.

"¡Yami! ¿No te lastimó o sí?". Joey preguntó y corrió hacia Yami y se aseguró que ella estuviera bien, Mana soltó unas pequeñas risitas y saltó.

"¡Yami ya tiene novio ahora! ¡Pude sentir chispas entre ustedes, hermana mayor!". Yami todavía estaba en shock, pero después sacudió su cabeza y replicó con una oración diferente.

"Tenemos que irnos, vamos, se está haciendo tarde". Ella dijo, Joey y Mana la siguieron, sin decir palabra alguna.

 _¿Qué demonios había pasado hoy?_ Yami pensó, ella estaba teniendo un mal momento para sacar a ese chico de su cabeza. ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué sigue pensando en él? Ella ni siquiera lo conoce, pero entonces… ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos?... Ugh, ella esperaba que esos sentimientos no se convirtieran en algo más.

* * *

 **Está larguito pero nada pesado para traducir, creo que para el martes ya tendremos todos los capítulos nivelados con la historia en inglés. Bueno, gracias por leer, ¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	3. ¿Acaso estoy en mis 5 sentidos?

**Ya volví. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Yugi caminaba lentamente hacia su abuelo, sintiéndose muy avergonzado de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podía ser un idiota y no mirar por dónde iba? Se maldijo porque tropezó con esa chica. Solomon vio la expresión en el rostro de su nieto, se acercó a Yugi y le preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa, Yugi? No te ves muy bien." Yugi levantó la cabeza, miró hacia atrás para ver si la chica estaba todavía alrededor. Su abuelo observó la misma dirección en la que Yugi miraba... La puerta principal del aeropuerto.

"Yugi? ¿Qué estás mirando? "Yugi miró a su abuelo y respondió a su pregunta mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Nada importante, es que... tuve... Un pequeño accidente... con una chica". Sólo escuchar la palabra _**chica**_ , Salomon saltó alegremente y se puso a gritar. Algunas personas en el aeropuerto los miraron como si el viejo estaba loco. Yugi hizo eso también.

"!abuelo!". Yugi llamó. Su abuelo se detuvo y respondió con entusiasmo.

"Parece que has encontrado una novia!". Entonces, con eso, él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que guió a donde se suponía que el taxi estaba, Yugi lo siguió y replicó.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! Nos topamos por accidente, nada más! ". De repente, Solomon se detuvo y miró a Yugi medio serio, medio burlón.

"Pero, lo que cuenta como el amor a primera vista ... ¡Miren Todos ! ¡Mi nieto tiene una novia!" Salomon gritó a todas las personas, saltando sin control… entonces, corrió a buscar un micrófono, él lo tomó y le dijo a todo el aeropuerto que Yugi tenía una novia.

"Oh Dios, no..." Yugi se cubrió el rostro con las manos en vergüenza, rogando por su abuelo que se callara. En ese momento, una mujer apareció e informó a Yugi que su transporte estaba listo para llevarlos a su casa. Yugi entró donde estaba Solomon y lo arrastró fuera.

"¡Debemos irnos! ¡El taxi está esperando por nosotros! ". Se metieron en el coche y en un par de minutos, llegaron a su destino. Cuando el coche se detuvo, Solomon bajó y comenzó a buscar las llaves para abrir la puerta, mientras que Yugi salió también y dio el dinero al conductor.

"¡No puedo encontrar las llaves… ¡Oh! ¡Ahí están! "Solomón dijo y abrió la puerta. Entró Yugi y rápidamente corrió a su nuevo cuarto para dejar el equipaje pesado, teniendo en cuenta que su abuelo no le ayudó. Solomón le llamó.

"¡Yugi, la cena está lista!" Yugi parpadeó ante lo que dijo, no estaba convencido de que su abuelo haya hecho la cena demasiado rápido. Él bajó y le preguntó a su abuelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo hiciste la cena tan rápido abuelo?".

"Ya ves. ¡Soy muy talentoso cuando se trata de habilidades en la cocina!" Yugi se rió de la respuesta de su abuelo y luego, se sentó con él para comer.

 **XxxX**

Mientras tanto, Yami, Joey y Mana estaban en su camino a sus respectivas casas, bueno, sólo Joey porque Mana y Yami vivían en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Yami vagaban mucho, rara vez prestaba atención a la conversación que su hermana y su amigo estaban sosteniendo. Esto hizo que Joey se preocupara aún más de lo que estaba. Mana no parecía darse cuenta de la conducta de su hermana, así que Joey tuvo que preguntar a Yami que era lo que le pasaba.

"¡Oye, Yami! Has estado en silencio por un largo tiempo, ¿estás bien? ". Yami lo ignoró por completo, ella todavía estaba en su propio mundo con sus pensamientos confusos.

"Probablemente ella está pensando en el niño lindo del aeropuerto". Mana susurró, Joey frunció el ceño y se rió sarcásticamente.

"¡¿De verdad crees que ella está pensando en él?! ¡Ellos ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente para iniciar una relación! ". Mana lo fulminó con la mirada y a sus celos, ellos estaban a punto de discutir, pero ya habían llegado a la casa de Joey.

"¡Tienes suerte de que llegamos! O de lo contrario-". Mana fue interrumpida por Joey, quien se tapó los oídos con las manos y lentamente se alejó, no dijo adiós a Yami, teniendo en cuenta su estado y probablemente ella lo ignoraría nuevo. Finalmente llegó a la puerta y la cerró cuando estaba dentro.

Yami y Mana llegaron a su casa, Yami todavía estaba en trance, se subieron las escaleras y entraron en su habitación y la de su hermana. Mahad la vio y la saludó, pero Yami no dijo nada.

"... Yami, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó ahí? "Preguntó Mahad, pero parecía que estaba hablando con la pared, porque no hubo respuesta. Mana entró en la habitación, así, su hermano aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle cuál era el problema.

"Mana, ¿por qué Yami está actuando raro? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ". Mana se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente mientras ella le contestaba.

"¡Larga historia! Voy a hablar con ella, ¡no te preocupes! ". Con eso, ella cerró la puerta en la cara de Mahad, él suspiró irritado y se alejó de la habitación.

"Mana..." Yami comenzó, Mana se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana, ella respondió.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es? ". Yami palmeó la cama, indicando a Mana sentarse a su lado, Mana lo hizo y ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Yami.

"¿Cuál era ese sentimiento?". Mana parpadeó un par de veces, ella se sorprendió debido a la pregunta. Ella replicó.

"Ummm... no sé lo que quieres decir Yami... ¿Qué sentimiento?"

"Sí, quiero decir, cuando miré a los ojos de ese chico... sentí, algo raro". Mana ahora entendía, ella sonrió débilmente a su hermana y le explicó.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Quieres decir que tenías sentimientos como si estuvieras enamorada! ". Yami levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro entusiasmado de Mana, ésta conversación se estaba poniendo interesante.

"Pero, ¡yo ni siquiera lo conozco! ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien si yo nunca he hablado con él? ". Yami preguntó curiosa, Mana se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a tomar una ducha.

"¡No tengo ni idea! Pero, no te preocupes, ¡encontrarás la respuesta muy pronto! ". Ella dijo y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, Yami estaba allí, muy confundida. Ella sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso por ahora.

* * *

El fin de semana había terminado y todos los estudiantes tuvieron que regresar a sus clases normales, Joey y Tristan discutían, como siempre, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que llegó Yami, esta vez, los chicos no estaban encima de ella, porque estaban haciendo la tarea de ciencias, debido a que si ellos no lo hacían, iban a reprobar. Yami estaba agradecida por eso. Ella se acercó a sus amigos y los saludó.

"¡Hola Yami!... ¿Estás bien ahora?". -preguntó Joey, Yami asintió y Tristan los miró confundido, Yami respondió.

"¡No importa, Tristán, es una larga historia!" Ella dijo. En ese punto, el profesor de ciencias entró en el salón de clases, todo el mundo se escondió sus cuadernos de forma rápida y lo saludaron.

"¡Buenos días, profesor!" Dijeron los estudiantes, algunos de ellos con una mirada de _**Mátenme por favor**_ , otros con un tono nervioso.

"Buenos días estudiantes". El profesor comenzó mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, cuando llegó, él continuó hablando.

"Bueno, antes de empezar con la lección de hoy, voy a presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clase, así que, por favor, Sr. Muto, venga aquí". El maestro terminó, entonces el chico de pelo tricolor entró y se puso delante del resto de la clase.

Los ojos de Yami estaban abiertos en sorpresa al ver al chico nuevo, su corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras Joey miraba a Yugi, muy enojado. Tristán miró a ambos de sus amigos y luego miró al novato.

"¡Buenos dias a todos! Mi nombre es Yugi Muto". Eso fue lo único que dijo, sus nuevos compañeros de clase le dijeron hola.

"Me alegra ver que son amables con su nuevo compañero. Ahora Sr. Muto, tome asiento por favor." El maestro dijo. Yugi asintió y comenzó a buscar un asiento libre, entonces, por fin vio a la chica que estaba en el aeropuerto, el otro día.

Yami se dio cuenta de que el nuevo chico la miraba, ella hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez. ¡Ella tenía esa sensación de nuevo! De repente sentía mariposas en el estómago y su rostro se volvía rojo.

 _Ohh no, no de nuevo, tengo que dejar de mirarlo, tengo que recordar que yo no lo conozco muy bien_. Yami pensó y rompió el contacto visual con Yugi y vio al maestro en su lugar. Yugi, por su parte, tomó el asiento libre al lado de Yami y prestó atención a la clase.

La campana del primer receso sonó. Todo el mundo salió de sus clases después de dos sesiones de ciencias. Tristán vio a Yugi y decidió hablar con él.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres ir a la cafetería con nosotros?! ". Yami y Joey se escucharon eso y corrieron junto a Tristán, mirándolo.

"Uhh, ¡seguro!" Dijo Yugi y sonrió, Yami se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo también y sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió mostrar a Yugi el camino a la cafetería. Cuando se alejaron, Joey golpeó a su amigo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ". Tristán se quejó mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué le preguntaste al chico que fuera con nosotros?!".Preguntó Joey, no estaba feliz de tener al tipo que chocó con Yami junto de ellos, quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle a ella.

"¡Oye! Relájate, no es como si él le quisiera hacer algo malo a Yami, ¡dejar de ser tan celoso! ".

"¿Celoso? !No estoy celoso! ". Joey contestó y golpeó de nuevo a Tristán, de pronto, ellos dos se metieron en una pelea.

Yami y Yugi encontraron una mesa y se sentaron, después de un pequeño recorrido por la cafetería, no alrededor de la escuela todavía.

"No pensé que iba a verte otra vez". Yami habló, Yugi simplemente sonrió y respondió.

"Tampoco yo... Por alguna razón el destino quería que nos viéramos otra vez".

"Sí... ¡supongo que es una buena coincidencia!, lo siento por lo que pasó". Yami dijo y el contacto visual se rompió de nuevo, muy avergonzada, sin embargo, Yugi se rió y volvió a sonreír.

"¡No te preocupes! No es tu culpa... Así que ... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ". Yugi finalmente preguntó. Yami lo miró y le respondió a su pregunta.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Me olvidé de decirte mi nombre! ... Soy Yami! ".

"¡Bonito nombre!… Y probablemente ya sabes mi nombre, lo acabo de decir esta mañana!". Yami asintió y sonrió, ella nunca había sonreído así delante de cualquier niño, éste podría tener algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella.

"¡Sí! ¡Eres Yugi, encantada de conocerte! ". Ella dijo, ofreciendo su mano para un apretón de manos, Yugi la tomó y le estrechó la mano, cuando lo hizo, las mariposas en el estómago de Yami se estaban golpeando entre sí. Se maldijo mentalmente por no controlar su corazón, ella quería soltar la mano de Yugi, pero nunca lo hizo.

"Uhh... Yami, puedes soltar mi mano". Yugi dijo un poco incómodo. Yami asintió pero estaba decepcionada cuando su mano no estaba ya tocando la de él. ¡No debería de sentirse de esa manera! Sólo era un amigo, y pasar tiempo con él debería ser suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Ella en serio tiene que desaparecer sus sentimientos hacia Yugi, ¡Y pronto!... antes de que ella pierda la cabeza... y, probablemente, su corazón.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.. Bye :)**


	4. Yugi y Joey ¿Rivales?

"¡Yami! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?!" Joey gritó con Tristán detrás de él. Para mala suerte de Joey, vio a Yami con el nuevo chico sentados juntos y una vez más los celos tomaron el control de la mente del chico rubio.

"¡Oye! ¡Ahí está ella! Awww, ¿no son una linda pareja? ". Tristán dijo, obviamente le gustaba burlarse de su amigo, aún más cuando se sabe que el rubio estaba enamorado de Yami, sin embargo, Joey no le encontró gracia en su broma en absoluto. Golpeó a Tristán en el estómago.

"¡No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más!". Joey advirtió y decidió caminar hacia Yami y Yugi. Rompiendo su pequeño momento juntos.

"¡Sí! Luego se quedó atascado en el inodoro y-". Yugi dejó de hablar cuando vio a Joey de pie delante de él con una mirada no tan amable en su rostro. Yugi fue intimidado un poco y se hundió en su asiento mientras Joey golpeó un puño sobre la mesa.

"¡Escucha pequeño camarón! ¿Puedes alejarte de ella- ". Joey comenzó, estaba muy cerca de Yugi y el niño tenía un poco de miedo. Yami empujó a Joey lejos de Yugi y lo arrastró a un rincón, dejando a Tristán con el nuevo chico.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!". Ella preguntó, muy enfadada por la actitud de su amigo. Joey estaba prácticamente volviéndose loco, debido a los celos que tenía.

"¡¿Mi problema?! ¡¿Cuál es tuyo?! Apenas se conocen entre sí y hablas con él como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida". Estaba gritando muy fuerte para el gusto de Yami, quería darle una bofetada en la cara, pero como ella no era tan agresiva, sólo puso las manos a la cara de Joey para que se calmara.

Joey se ruborizó y se calmó por un segundo, mirando a los ojos de la chica y se preguntaba a sí mismo si un día tendría el coraje de decirle que él no quiere ser sólo un amigo. Pero si el novato estaba robando esa oportunidad, los dos chicos no serán tan buenos amigos en el futuro

"Lo siento Yami, yo no sé por qué actué así, mejor me voy a disculpar". Él dijo y salió de la esquina, acercándose a Yugi y Tristan quiénes estaban hablando. Yugi lo miró y dio un paso atrás como si fuera un pequeño perro asustado. Joey suspiró y empezó a hablar.

"Oye... Uhh... Lo siento pequeño, yo no quería estar enojado contigo, es sólo que... bueno...". Yugi vio que el rubio estaba teniendo un momento difícil para dar una explicación de sus acciones, él sólo se rió y se dirigió hacia él.

"¡Sí! No te preocupes, puede que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, por lo que quisiera empezar de nuevo... Me llamo Yugi!" Él dijo al tiempo que ofrecía un apretón de manos amistoso a Joey. El rubio se quedó mirando a su mano durante un par de minutos, y luego con una sonrisa falsa estrechaba la mano de Yugi.

"Y mi nombre es Joey".

"... Ahora, que somos mejores amigos, tal vez deberíamos salir juntos, ¿qué les parece?". Tristán sugirió, con esas palabras, Yami apareció junto al trío y preguntó juguetonamente.

"¡Hey! Sólo porque soy una chica, ¡no significa que voy a perder toda la diversión con ustedes! ". Los chicos la miraron, ella siempre quería ir con sus amigos varones donde quiera que vayan. Joey dijo uno de sus comentarios no tan buenos a Yami. Lo hizo sólo por diversión.

"No, Yami, no deberías venir con nosotros... porque, eh… vamos a mi casa a ver una película porno, cierto chicos?". Tristán siguió la broma de Joey y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Yugi en cambio, se quedó confundido y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Son tan pervertidos… ¡Ustedes tres!". Yami gritó señalando el trío de chicos, los ojos de Yugi se ensancharon en sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza, quería que Yami supiera que no era ese tipo de hombre.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No me gustan esas películas, créeme! ". Dijo, Joey y Tristán se rieron mientras Yami y Yugi los veían con miradas confusas en sus rostros.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!". Preguntó Yami.

"¡No era cierto! ¡Solo estábamos jugando contigo! ". Joey explicó, luego miró a su amiga y ella no parecía muy feliz con esa broma.

"Vamos Yami, ¡¿no tienes sentido del humor?!". Yami miró a Joey y se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, regresó al salón de clases, dejando el trío solo por un momento, entonces, sonó la campana que indicaba que el descanso había terminado.

 **XxXx**

Como las clases habían terminado temprano, Yami y sus amigos decidieron pasar el rato junto con el chico nuevo a su lado, dando a Yugi un recorrido por la ciudad. En primer lugar, fueron a comprar un helado y se fueron al parque, se sentaron en la hierba. Debido al silencio en todo el lugar, Joey decidió iniciar una conversación con Yugi.

"Entonces, Yugi... ¿Por qué decidiste venir a esta ciudad?". Yugi lo miró y después de lanzar un papel al cesto de basura, respondió.

"Uhh... Porque, en mi antigua escuela, hubieron chicos que siempre se burlaban de mí, robaban mis cosas, me llamaban por diferentes apodos, y cosas por el estilo. Así que no tenía a nadie."

"Pero, ¿no tienes padres o algo así?", Preguntó Tristán, Yugi sacudió la cabeza y respondió.

"Mi madre tiene otros hijos y otro esposo, y mi padre está trabajando mucho en un lugar muy lejano, así que dudo que se preocupen por mí. Es por eso que estoy viviendo con mi abuelo, él es mi única compañía". Él continuó. Yami frunció el ceño ante la idea de lo que Yugi tuvo que pasar sin un solo amigo en su vida. Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yugi suavemente y Joey estaba mirando muy celoso.

"Siento mucho que tuviste que pasar todo eso Yugi, ¡pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros! ¡Somos tus amigos!". Ella dijo con entusiasmo, Joey estaba sorprendido. Yugi llegó justo hoy y Yami ya lo consideraba un amigo.

"¿Lo somos?" Preguntó. Yami estaba muy sorprendida por la pregunta del rubio. Ella lo miró muy enojada, con el objetivo de callarlo. Tristán solucionó el problema y respondió.

"¡Sí lo somos Joey!, ¡ahora él está en nuestro grupo!". Yugi sonrió a sus ahora nuevos amigos, él realmente estaba agradecido con ellos por aceptar ser sus nuevas compañías.

"¡Muchas gracias!". Yugi dijo alegremente. Yami amaba que Yugi fuera feliz, haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo sonreír todos los días de su vida ... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a pensar en esas cosas? Se encontró pensando en su futuro con Yugi, esto es tan extraño.

"Pensé que no existían las flores en este parque pero parece que he encontrado una. ¡Ahí está ella!". Una voz de un chico dijo. Yami volvió la cabeza para ver a un montón de _**fanboys**_ corriendo hacia ella.

"Pensé que eras popular entre los chicos, pero... ¡son un montón!". Joey exclamó mientras los chicos estaban corriendo y cuando llegaron a donde estaba Yami, le acosaban con un sinfín de preguntas de si ella estaba libre en el fin de semana, si le gustaba alguien, etc. Yugi vio esto y decidió ayudarla a alejarse de todos esos varones. Él la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Joey tenía que hacer eso, pero Yugi lo hizo primero.

"Gracias Yugi, ahora ... ¡ATENCION TODOS!". Yami gritó haciendo que todos los adolescentes se callaran y se le quedaron mirando. Ella continuó.

"Sé que soy bonita y todos ustedes quieren salir conmigo, pero _messieurs_... sólo tengo ojos para uno-"Interrumpiéndola, los chicos estaban gritando y hacían pequeños concursos entre ellos sobre quién podría tener el corazón de Yami. Ella estaba irritada y gritó.

"¡CÁLLENSE YA!". Una vez más, la multitud hizo silencio y dejó que ella continuara.

"Gracias... Como decía, mi corazón pertenece a un solo chico, y no es ninguno de ustedes, así que... ¡No se emocionen!". Yami finalmente terminó y huyó rápidamente. Joey, Tristán y Yugi la siguieron, dejando a la multitud muy triste.

* * *

Después de ese incidente como un mes más tarde, Yami y Yugi se estaban conociendo más y se convirtieron en amigos cercanos. Tristán los veía como una linda pareja, mientras que Joey estaba odiando a Yugi aún más. Cada uno de los detalles que quería hacer por Yami, Yugi siempre lo hacía primero.

"¡Quiero esas por favor!", Dijo Joey, él estaba en una tienda comprando flores para Yami, porque era su cumpleaños. La mujer que vendía las flores, dio a Joey un ramo de rosas rojas. Pero Joey preguntó si Yami era alérgica a ellas, por lo que decidió cambiar.

"Uhhh... Creo que cambié de parecer… mejor quiero lirios ... ¡NO! ¡Girasoles!". La mujer se quedó mirando a Joey desesperada y le entregó el ramo de girasoles. Joey pidió agua y la mujer se fue.

"¡Joey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ". Una voz alegre dijo. Joey reconoció esa voz, era la hermana menor de Yami, Mana. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Hola Mana, estoy aquí para comprar algunas flores para Yami". Mana se rió y saltó felizmente, dispuesta a burlarse del chico rubio por sus sentimientos hacia Yami.

"¡Ohh! ¡Qué lindo! No creía que un idiota como tú quisiera sorprender a Yami con flores en su cumpleaños". Joey la miró, no estaba seguro de si lo que ella dijo era un cumplido o no...

"Gracias, supongo... ¡Ugh! La mujer está tardando mucho". Se quejó, muy exasperado porque él tenía que salir de aquí para darle a Yami su regalo. Mana recordó algo que ella debía decirle a Joey.

"¡Oh no, será mejor que te des prisa! ¡Vi a Yugi caminando hacia la escuela con flores para Yami!". El chico rubio miró a Mana y se congeló, sonó la campana desesperadamente en el mostrador de la mujer para que volviera. Cuando lo hizo, Joey agarró los girasoles rápidamente y corrió como un loco a la escuela.

Cuando llegó, ya era tarde. Yugi acababa de darle a Yami sus flores… Orquídeas, y ella parecía amarlas.

"¡Aww, Gracias Yugi! ¡Qué gentil, son hermosas! ". Yami dijo con alegría y abrazó a Yugi quien le devolvió el abrazo. Esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso. Joey ya tenía roto el corazón.

Tiró las flores que había comprado al bote de la basura y corrió a su casa. Cerró la puerta de su habitación muy duro y se tumbó en la cama. Tal vez él no tenía la oportunidad de estar con Yami, tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza que Yami pudiera amarlo también.

Tal vez él y Yami no estaban destinados a ser más que amigos y ella y Yugi podrían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Ese último pensamiento lo llevó hasta las lágrimas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Reunión Familiar

**Hola, ¿Quién me extrañó?**

 **Yurisa: Eh... creo que nadie.**

 **D': Eso duele, pero bueno, ¡les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero les guste.**

* * *

Un fin de semana largo aguardaba a todos los estudiantes que estaban muy desesperados por salir de la escuela tan pronto como fuera posible y nunca regresar hasta el martes. El Grupo de amigos de Yami planeaba ir a la casa de la chica de ojos amatista.

Su madre estaba planeando en tener como una especie de reunión familiar, pero considerando en que su familia era muy chica, Yami quería invitar a sus amigos también.

"Así que, ¿Qué piensan chicos, ¡¿Quieren venir o no?!" Ella preguntó mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero, sonriendo felizmente a sus amigos varones y esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ellos.

"Yami, sabes que no me tienes que preguntar cuando ya sabes la respuesta". Joey dijo juguetonamente.

"Huh, ¡creo que yo también voy! Me gustaría conocer a tu familia Yami." Yugi dijo después, causando que Yami saltara como una pequeña niña en vísperas de Navidad. Yugi rió. De repente, Yami se dio cuenta de que Tristán no respondía por lo que decidió preguntarle de nuevo.

"¿Y tú Tristán? ¿Vienes? ¡Por favor di que sí!" Tristán se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y respondió.

"Lo siento, pero no creo poder ir... Tengo una cita con alguien." Al oír eso, Joey ciertamente estaba seguro de quién hablaba, Y… ¡Ejem! No le gustaba esa idea en absoluto.

"¡¿Estás en una relación, Tristán?!". Yugi dijo y el chico de pelo castaño asintió, dijo que la chica era Serenity. La hermana de Joey.

"Bueno, eso es maravilloso Tristan-". Yami fue interrumpida por Joey que estaba irritado y decidió amenazar a Tristán.

"¡No trates nada con mi hermana! O de lo contrario, ¡verás mi ira!". Estaba a punto de agarrar a Tristán por el cuello cuando el moreno le susurró algo al oído, mientras que Yami y Yugi los estaban viendo con una mirada muy seria.

"Es mejor que trates de ganarte a Yami en vez de que te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?". El chico rubio se detuvo y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro. Afortunadamente, Yami y Yugi no se dieron cuenta de eso.

"Joey, tenemos que ir ahora. ¡Llegaremos tarde! ". Yugi dijo mirando su reloj, Yami hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que Yugi tenía razón. Ella comenzó a alejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Joey seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"!Eh, tú! Mis primos llegarán pronto, ¡mueve tu trasero y date prisa!" Ella dijo, pero Joey la ignoró por completo. Yugi decidió actuar y agarró la muñeca del rubio y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la escuela mientras le decía adiós a Tristán.

Minutos después, Joey volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de Yami. Entraron y vieron que toda la casa era un desastre.

"¡Por fin llegaste Yami!". Dijo una voz enérgica. Mana estaba barriendo el suelo como una loca mientras su madre estaba haciendo la cena y Mahad estaba limpiando los muebles.

"¡Dios! ¡No sabía que estaban limpiando!" Yami dijo, mientras agarraba otra escoba. Ella se olvidó por completo de que sus amigos estaban allí.

"Uh... Yami, ¡¿Quieres que te ayudemos?!" Yugi fue el primero en preguntar, sin embargo, Yami no le hizo caso y continuó barriendo. Mana estaba trapeando ya, pero lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que estaba limpiando los pies de Yugi y Joey también.

"¡Oye! ¡Mira dónde estás trapeando tonta!" Joey gritó, haciendo que Mana se detuviera y lo miró, luego se volvió hacia Yugi, notando que ya estaban allí. Ella los saludó.

"Hola idiota... ¡Oh, Hola Yugi!" Ella con entusiasmo dijo mientras miraba a Yugi, Joey se sintió insultado por Mana, pero él se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de tratamiento.

"Hola, uh... ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!" Preguntó Yugi, no estaba seguro con quién estaba hablando, Maná dejó caer el trapeador y respondió.

"¡Olvidé de presentarme! ... ¡Soy Mana, la hermana pequeña de Yami!" Sacudió la mano del niño tricolor muy duro para su gusto. Yugi le soltó la mano suavemente y volvió a preguntar.

"¡Un gusto en conocerte Mana! Pero... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? " Mana parpadeó ante la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que ya había arruinado las cosas, por lo tanto; ella fingió arreglarlo.

"¡Oh! Emm... Es que Yami me contó todo sobre ti porque ella está enamo- " En ese momento, Yami cubrió la boca de su hermana y la arrastró hasta el baño y la encerró allí.

A este punto, el timbre de la casa sonó, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y Yami corrió hacia el interphone y vio que el resto de los miembros de la familia ya estaban en la puerta principal. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Mamá, ya están aquí!" Al oír esas palabras, Mahad, y su madre se quedaron sin aliento, se pusieron a preparar todo rápidamente. Yugi sin el permiso de nadie, comenzó a poner la mesa, mientras que Joey lo miraba.

Yugi fue a la cocina por los platos y los cubiertos y regresó al comedor, pero cuando él estaba allí, vio que la mesa ya estaba puesta por Mahad. Él parpadeó mientras decía.

"Mahad, ¡¿cómo pudiste poner la mesa tan rápido?!". Mahad le sonrió a Yugi y respondió.

"Tengo mis métodos". Cuando dijo eso, Yugi parpadeó un par de veces más antes de caminar lentamente de nuevo a la cocina.

Una vez más, sonó el timbre.

"¡Mana, abre la puerta, por favor!". Su madre dijo mientras Mana gritaba para que Yami le abriera la puerta de baño. Yami hizo eso y Mana corrió tan rápido como pudo para abrir, pero Joey ya lo había hecho.

Mientras la abría, vio a un chico que parecía tener como unos 18 años de edad o más. Junto a él estaba un niño de unos 10 años quien tenía el cabello negro; estaban cruzando sus brazos mientras miraban a Joey.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a estar de pie como un idiota todo el día, o vas a dejarnos pasar?! ". El mayor dijo; Joey gruñó y se movió a un lado para despejarles el camino. Luego cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Yugi apareció en la sala de estar para recibir al resto de los miembros de la familia de Yami cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los recién llegados.

"¡¿Kaiba, Mokuba?! Los miembros de la Corporación Kaiba? ". Yugi preguntó sorprendido de que los primos de su amiga eran los presidentes de una empresa importante.

"Yugi Muto, ¿el duelista popular de Japón?". Mokuba le respondió con otra pregunta Al enterarse de esto, los ojos de Yami se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miraba a Yugi y Joey dijo a continuación.

"Él no es tan popular porque no lo hemos oído antes." Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

"Bueno, al menos es algo, a diferencia de ti que sólo eres un perro estúpido." Yami pensó que las palabras de su primo eran demasiado crueles y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Oigan, la cena está lista. Podría enfriarse si no comemos pronto." Todos asintieron, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Todo estaba en silencio por un momento hasta que Mokuba volvió a hablar.

"Así que Yugi, ¿por qué estás aquí en la casa de nuestra prima Yami?" Yugi quería responder pero tenía comida en la boca, habló cuando terminó de masticar.

"Soy su amigo, ¿No es así Yami?". Yami estaba demasiado concentrada en su comida y en cierta persona que ella no entendió la pregunta… más bien; no la oyó, pero volvió a la realidad unos segundos después.

"Huh- Sí, eso es correcto."

"Bien, al menos eres amiga de alguien bueno." Dijo Kaiba. Yami entendió lo que quería decir y replicó.

"Joey es un buen amigo también, incluso si piensas lo contrario." Con eso, su primo permaneció en silencio durante los próximos minutos. Mana fue la siguiente en atacar a Yugi con preguntas.

"¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué te mudaste a esta ciudad?!" Yugi le dijo a la familia de Yami su historia y que él era mejor aquí porque tenía la amistad de Yami, Joey y Tristán. [Ejem... La amistad es mágica]

"Estamos contentos de que tengas a Yami como amiga, ella es muy cariñosa con sus amigos." Mahad continuó y Mana dijo uno de sus comentarios tontos.

"¡Sí! Incluso ella está enamorada de uno de ellos." Todo el mundo se quedó callado y Yami se atragantó con su bebida. No pudo callar a su hermana a tiempo. Oh, bueno, Mana no dijo quién.

Pero las preguntas comenzaron…

Y Yugi fue el primero en preguntar…

"¡Genial! ¡¿Quién es, Yami?!" Todos esperaban su respuesta… Maldita sea, ¡esto es malo! Necesitaba cambiar de tema... ¡Oh! ¿Ya les había dicho que le gustaba la tarta de manzana?

"No trates de cambiar de tema Yami". Joey fue el que dijo eso, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de ella.

"¡¿Y qué pasa si no quiero decirlo?!". Ella dijo mientras Yugi asintió.

"Si no quieres decirlo, está bien. Nosotros respetamos tu decisión." Los ojos de Yami brillaban en agradecimiento a Yugi. Ella planeaba decirle cuando estuviera lista. Y este no era el momento.

"¡Gracias Yugi!... Huh... hoy no hay muy buen clima." Ella dijo mientras miraba a la ventana y el cielo también.

"Esperemos que no vaya a llover, así ustedes puedan ir a casa". La madre de Yami dijo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, por desgracia para todos, empezó a llover. Pero no fue sólo una llovizna. Era más como un aguacero, un diluvio… Bueno, no fue tan grave.

"Genial, no podemos irnos hasta que la lluvia pare." Kaiba dijo, la madre de Yami no tenía otra opción más que pedir a sus sobrinos y amigos de su hija si querían dormir sólo por esta noche. Kaiba y Mokuba asintieron.

"Uh, yo no quiero ser una molestia". Yugi dijo cortésmente. Mana saltó a su lado.

"¡Deja de ser tan educado Yugi! No nos importa en absoluto, ¿verdad mamá? ". Su madre sacudió la cabeza y dijo a sus sobrinos donde debían dormir.

"Seto, Mokuba, ustedes pueden permanecer en la sala de huéspedes junto con Joey". El chico rubio la miró fijamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con desesperación.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero estar con el chico rico!"

"Y yo no quiero estar con un perdedor como tú, pero es eso o duermes en el sofá". Kaiba respondió, pero Mana sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"¡No, en el sofá no! _Albondiguita_ va a dormir allí." Ella dijo, señalando a su foca de peluche.

"Ugh... ¡Muy bien! Voy a dormir con el rico imbécil." Joey dijo mientras caminaba lentamente en la sala de huéspedes y sacó una pijama de uno de los cajones, por suerte había 3 camas y una de ellas estaba demasiado lejos de las otras dos.

"Bueno, ¡buenas noches!". Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Kaiba y Mokuba afuera, ellos dijeron buenas noches también, y llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Oye, vamos a dormir allí también, Joey! ". Mokuba gritó y Wheeler abrió la puerta para ellos.

"En cuanto a ti Yugi, eh... ¿Por qué no duermes en la habitación de Yami?". Mana sugirió, Yami y Yugi se sonrojaron ligeramente por las palabras de la chica. Lo peor era que su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sí, tienes razón, él puede dormir allí." Yami replicó desesperadamente mientras se sonrojaba más.

"Pero, ¡¿por qué no en el cuarto de Mahad?!". Su madre movió la cabeza en negación, mientras que Yugi continuó.

"¿Qué hay de malo en su habitación?" Mahad estaba junto a Yugi y respondió.

"¡Créanme que no querrías estar allí!... no tengo espacio".

"Ok, por lo menos puede dormir en el sofá-cama". Yami finalmente dijo cruzando los brazos y todavía ruborizada. Yugi dijo a continuación.

"Está bien pero no tengo-". Mahad interrumpió a Yugi, él sabía lo que iba a decir.

"¿Un traje de noche? No te preocupes, cada habitación tiene un cajón especial donde hay uno para los huéspedes".

Yugi se preguntó por qué había un traje de noche para los huéspedes en las habitaciones de los adolescentes. Sin embargo, él asintió con la cabeza y el grupo fue a la cama, diciendo buenas noches.

* * *

Yami entró a su habitación y dejó que su amigo pasara también, una vez estando dentro, ella cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

"Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Yami". Yugi dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá-cama que Yami mencionó anteriormente y se sentó allí.

"No hay problema Yugi, supongo que no es tan malo ya que no vamos a hacer nada aparte de dormir". Yugi se sonrojó más al escuchar esas palabras… De repente recordó que Yami tuvo que ponerse su traje de noche, así que se dio la vuelta. Yami hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno, al menos no vas a dormir sola esta noche". Él Dijo y Yami sonrió, sintiéndose agradecida por tener a Yugi como un amigo, y se preguntó cuándo le diría sus sentimientos… Yami Se dio la vuelta y lo vio vestido, y le dijo.

"Me siento muy agradecida de que decidieras ser mi nuevo amigo Yugi".

"¡Me siento agradecido también! ... Bueno, tengo sueño, vamos a ir a la cama. Buenas Noche Yami." Yugi respondió mientras bostezaba lindamente, se acostó en el sofá-cama. Yami apagó las luces y lo cubrió con una de sus mantas, ya que Yugi olvidó agarrar una por su cuenta.

"Buenas noches Yugi". Fue en este punto que Yami no estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se arrodilló y le besó la mejilla con ternura y lo vio dormir pacíficamente.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Joey estaba todavía despierto. Había oído que Yugi se alojaría en la habitación de Yami lo que causó que no pudiera dormir porque sus pensamientos lo amenazaban con las ideas horribles de lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos.

Se puso de pie y salió en silencio. Cerró la puerta y se fue arriba, sólo para ir a comprobar que Yugi no estuviera haciendo nada con Yami en absoluto. Llegó a la habitación de su amiga y abrió la puerta en silencio, él entró y vio a Yami acercándose a Yugi. Y una vez más, los celos estaban teniendo lugar en su corazón.

"Yami...". Joey susurró en una forma en que la chica de pelo tricolor pudiera oír. Ella se apartó asustada una vez que ella vio al chico rubio.

"¡Joey¡… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ". Ella le susurró también y comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

"Quería comprobar que no estuvieras haciendo nada inapropiado con él". Él respondió, ganando una mirada molesta de Yami.

"¡No estábamos haciendo nada en absoluto! -".

"Entonces, ¡¿qué estabas haciendo tan cerca de él?!". Él le interrumpió, Yami no respondió. Ella cerró la puerta en frente de su cara y cerró con llave. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver que Yugi se había dado la vuelta por lo que su rostro estaba en otra dirección, cubriendo su boca con el brazo en el proceso.

Yami suspiró en irritación. Joey arruinó su única oportunidad de estar cerca de él de una manera que nunca habría estado mientras él estuviera despierto. Aún no hasta que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos,

Agh... Ella matará a Joey por eso.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. La confesión de Yami

**Disculpen la demora y ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

Viernes.

Ubicación: Casa de Yami.

Hora: 6:30 am

"¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!" Mana gritó mientras golpeaba duro en todas las habitaciones donde su familia y amigos de su hermana dormían.

"¡Mana! Cállate...¡es demasiado temprano!" Mahad dijo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación pero la cerró de nuevo para ir a dormir más.

Mana fue a la habitación de su hermana y empezó a golpear mientras gritaba. No oyó nada y quería abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿Eh? ... ¿Por qué la puerta está con seguro?" Ella murmuró para sí misma... De repente, alguien decidió aparecer en la escena.

"Mana, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!." Ella se dio la vuelta para ver que era Joey... espera, Joey no debía subir las escaleras donde las habitaciones de encontraban. Si quería ir al baño, había uno abajo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

"Tratando de despertar a Yami y Yugi, pero la puerta está bloqueada... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba Wheeler?!". Joey ignoró su pregunta y sólo se concentró en lo que había dicho sobre que la puerta de Yami estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿Por qué está bloqueada?". Mana se le quedó mirando y estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonó el timbre. Era lo suficientemente ruidoso como para despertar a Yami. Ella se levantó, abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio que su hermana y Joey estaban parados allí, cubriendo sus oídos debido a la campana ruidosa.

"Chicos, buenos días... ugh... voy a ir a ver quién está ahí". Yami dijo y bajó las escaleras y miró en el interphone quien era. Ella vio a un anciano quien sostenía una maleta azul; estaba esperando a que respondieran la puerta.

"¿Hola, Se le ofrece algo?" Yami preguntó a través del interphone, Salomón saltó de confusión, preguntándose dónde venía aquella voz. Esto era demasiado extraño para él.

"Estoy buscando a mi nieto Yugi. Me dijo que durmió aquí anoche." Él respondió al aire, ya que no sabía con quién estaba hablando. Cuando Yami oyó que el hombre estaba allí por Yugi, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba teniendo problemas con la maleta, considerando que era demasiado pesada para él.

"¡Buenos días! Déjeme ayudarle con eso." Ella dijo, tomando la maleta de las manos de Salomón. Él suspiró de alivio y respondió agradecido.

"Gracias señorita." Yami asintió feliz y le pidió que pasara. Salomón estuvo de acuerdo y se dispuso a entrar, luego miró a Yami por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que ella era bonita y se preguntó a sí mismo si ella era la novia de Yugi.

"Despertaré a Yugi. Espere un segundo." Yami dijo y subió hacia su habitación. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta así que decidió entrar en silencio.

Yami no vio lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de su habitación, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Yugi, ella se ruborizó y su corazón se aceleró de manera incontrolable. No debería haber mirado pero ella lo hizo... ¡Uf! se maldijo por haber hecho eso.

 _Yami, tiene que salir... Oye, ¡¿por qué sigues aquí?! Niña estúpida, ¡mueve el trasero a otro lugar por el amor de Ra! ¡Aghhhh!_

"¡Yami, no te había visto!" Oyó la voz de Yugi gritando en sorpresa, se cubrió con su propia ropa y se sonrojó también. La chica de pelo tricolor finalmente volvió a la realidad y sacudió la cabeza.

"Amm... ¡Lo siento Yugi! No me di cuenta de que estabas cambiándote de ropa." Ella se disculpó y se alejó lentamente, sin embargo, Yugi le agarró la mano. Yami sintió algo raro pasar por su cuerpo y se quedó sin aliento debido al contacto, se dio la vuelta y se concentró para mirarle sólo a los ojos.

"No te preocupes ¿ok? No me importa en absoluto." Él dijo, ante esas palabras, su amiga se sonrojó aún más. ¿Cómo iba a decir que no le importaba? ... Bueno, al menos está en ropa interior ... eh ... ¿qué?

"Oh, está bien... ¡Oye! Alguien te espera abajo." Yugi jadeó y le soltó la mano, cuando lo hizo, los sentimientos presentes de Yami se habían ido y fueron reemplazados por decepción.

"Tal vez es mi abuelo. ¡Gracias Yami!" Él agregó, sonriendo alegremente a ella y terminó de vestirse. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo acompañó donde su abuelo se encontraba.

"¡¿Quiere algo de beber?! ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!" Mana preguntó al abuelo de Yugi mientras rebotaba en el sofá. Salomón solamente se rió entre dientes.

"No, gracias señorita" Su respuesta no convenció a Mana y continuó rebotando mientras dijo.

"¡Oh! Le voy a hacer una taza de té con leche entonces." Con eso, ella corrió a la cocina para preparar el té para su invitado.

"¡Hola Yugi!" Su abuelo dijo cuándo miró a su nieto; Yugi sonrió feliz y lo saludó.

"¡Hola abuelo! ¿Qué pasa?" Yugi preguntó mientras Salomón miró Yami y él no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¡¿Esta chica es tu novia Yugi?!" Ambos adolescentes parpadearon ante su pregunta. Yami se sonrojó felizmente y Salomón sonrió cuando vio su rubor.

"No abuelo, ella solo es mi amiga." Yugi explica en emoción. Salomón nunca lo había visto tan feliz cuando él asistía a la otra escuela. Esta chica había hecho al chico feliz. Entonces, Yami recordó que no se había presentado a sí misma, sin embargo, ella habló.

"¡Se me olvidaba! ... Mi nombre es Yami." Salomón le estrechó la mano y sonrió más, diciendo que era un placer conocerla. En ese momento, Mana regresó con 2 tazas de té, miró a Yami y dijo juguetonamente.

"Yami, ¡tienes todavía tu pijama de pingüinos!" Yami se quedó mirando a su hermana en confusión y luego se miró al descubrir que Mana tenía razón. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzada.

"Oh, qué torpe... ¿Me disculpan un minuto?" Yugi y su abuelo asintieron y Yami fue a su habitación para vestirse mientras Mana dejó las tazas de té en la mesa de centro y volvió a la cocina, dejando a Yugi y Salomón solos.

"Bueno Yugi, te he traído algunas cosas que creo que te van a ser útiles." Su abuelo dijo finalmente. Yugi estaba un poco confundido, pero entonces vio la maleta familiar y de inmediato sabía dónde iba esto.

"Abuelo, no voy a quedarme aquí el resto del fin de semana. No estoy seguro si la madre de Yami lo permitiría." El anciano respondió muy seguro.

"¡Pero en esta bolsa están todas las cosas que necesitas! Ah, y también, toma esto." Le entregó el adolescente un paquete que Yugi sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba y su rubor obtuvo un tono carmesí.

"Uh... Abuelo, ¿por qué voy a necesitar esto?" Preguntó Yugi, ganando una sonrisa de su abuelo, quien respondió medio burlón, medio serio.

"Oye,¡tienes que usarlo, tarde o temprano!" El nieto de Salomón se sonrojó con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Salomón se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente, cerrándola en el proceso.

 **XxxxX**

Minutos después, Joey se despertó, se vistió y se fue a la sala de estar con un Yugi avergonzado mirándolo.

"Hey, Yug. ¿Qué pasa con tu cara?" Joey le preguntó mientras miraba la cara roja de Yugi quien escondió el paquete a su maleta y le respondió que no era nada importante. De ponto oyeron un grito.

"¡Tía! ¡Tenemos que irnos!" Mokuba gritó mientras la madre de Yami replicó, diciendo adiós a ellos. En ese momento, Yami volvió completamente vestida.

"¿Finalmente van a regresar a Kaiba Corp?" Ella preguntó mientras Kaiba se volvió hacia su prima y le habló.

"Sí, no tengo tiempo para pasar el rato con ustedes... Además, tenemos un duelo pendiente". Yami rodó sus ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza, y Kaiba Mokuba se fueron después de eso.

"Así que, ¡¿A dónde quieren ir hoy?!" Ella preguntó finalmente. Yugi dio un montón de sugerencias, con los ojos brillantes de emoción mientras que Joey sólo se encogía de hombros.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala de juegos? ¡Me gusta jugar mucho y es una buena manera de hacer algo juntos!." Yami pensó que era una idea excelente. Hoy en especial se sentía en estar obedeciendo a Yugi en todo lo que decía. Joey estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos allí!"

Ya estaba decidido. Iban a la sala de juegos. El trío se despidió de toda la familia de Yami y salieron, dirigiéndose a un lugar para comer algo primero, ya que no habían comido todavía. Unas donas más tarde, caminaron hacia la arcada. Yugi estaba más emocionado que sus amigos, se fue a jugar un juego de armas e invitó a Yami a jugar con él, ella aceptó y comenzaron a jugar mientras Joey se fue para comprar algunos hot dogs.

"¡Te estoy ganando, Yugi!" Yami exclamó con orgullo mientras disparaba sin fin. Yugi amaba a su amiga en gran medida y era amable con ella... Pero no esta vez, la única cosa que él nunca permitiría era él perdiendo en un juego, por lo tanto, tenía un método para ganar.

"¡Ohhh Yami, tu arma es tan poderosa, no tengo oportunidad contra ella, no importa lo que haga!". Yugi dijo en un tono que nunca había usado antes. [Uno muy lindo]

Yami lo vio de reojo y se dio cuenta de que Yugi le estaba guiñando un ojo, agarrando su arma como si él la estuviera suplicando que lo dejara ganar y haciendo pucheros muy lindamente. Los ojos de Yami ya no se enfocaban en el juego; estaban ocupados mirando Yugi en una especie de trance.

"Yugi..." Ella murmuró y sintió cómo su sangre pasaba por su rostro, lo que la hizo sonrojar duro. Necesitaba un vaso de agua fría, ¿dónde había una cuando más la necesitabas?

¡ **Bang Bang Bang!**

Esos eran los sonidos de disparos del arma de Yugi, finalmente dándole la victoria, mientras que Yami todavía tenía la cara roja y estaba hipnotizada. Yugi levantó un puño en el aire y exclamó victoriosamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Gané! Jaja...¡Yami, eso fue genial! ... Uhh, ¿Yami?" Yugi se dio cuenta de que Yami estaba mirando fijamente a la nada y pasó una mano por su cara pero él no obtuvo respuesta. Yami, regresó de sus pensamientos segundos más tarde y preguntó.

"Yugi... ¿Puedo decirte algo?". Ella dijo, luego dejó el arma en su lugar, el muchacho asintió y dejó su arma también.

"Sí, ¿qué sucede?" Yugi dijo, sus ojos amatista brillando como nunca habían brillado antes.

"Bueno, hemos sido amigos no más de 6 meses y tal vez puedas sentir que es un poco apresurado, pero ... Desde que nos topamos en el aeropuerto, me gustaste, y no solamente como un amigo ... Pero, te amo… te amo demasiado que me duele el corazón debido a este gran sentimiento que tengo por ti".

Ella finalmente confesó, sintiéndose muy avergonzada de ello. Yugi la miró muy sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo, él estaba feliz de oír esas palabras, por alguna razón. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de decirle algo que tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde.

"Yami... agradezco todo el amor que sientes hacia mí, de verdad... Pero, yo no quiero estar en una relación." Yami no creía lo que decía... No lo decía en serio, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué quieres decir?." Ella preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta, Yugi suspiró y respondió.

"Quiero decir que... no te amo como tú me amas ... Sé que muchos chicos están sobre ti, pero yo no soy como ellos. Espero entiendas" Esas palabras eran como un cuchillo que apuñalaba al corazón de la chica, dejando una gran herida.

"Oh... Ok Yugi, lo entiendo... está bien." Yami dijo forzando una sonrisa falsa. Ella se sentía horrible por dentro, un chico la rechazó, pero él no era un chico al azar de la escuela... Él era un muchacho que ella quería tanto.

"¡Estoy contento de escuchar eso! ... Voy a tomar algo, ¿quieres algo?" Yugi le preguntó y le palmeó el hombro. Yami negó con la cabeza y su amigo se fue por su bebida.

Se sentía como si quisiera llorar, pero ella no debía mostrar debilidad. El hecho de que el chico de sus sueños la rechazó no significaba que el mundo se acabará, ¿verdad? ... ¡¿VERDAD?!

Mientras tanto, un chico rubio miró a su amiga cruzando sus brazos, estremeciéndose. Él estaba muy preocupado por ella, por lo que decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba.

"Yami, he oído todo." Yami se sobresaltó al oír una voz detrás de ella, secándose las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, ella replicó.

"¡Joey! ... ¡¿Oíste lo que dije?!" Joey asintió y le agarró de la muñeca de una manera poco amigable.

"Sí... ¡¿Qué rayos ves en él?! ¡NO TE AMA Y TE LO DIJO!" Yami tiró de su muñeca tratando de escapar de las manos de Joey.

"Joey, ¡me estás asustando!" Ella gritó, pero luego dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba en el pecho del rubio.

* * *

 **Debido a que tengo varios problemas al concentrarme en el siguiente capítulo y estoy más centrada en otro fandom, abandonaré esta historia temporalmente hasta que la imaginación llegue, regrese mi obsesión por YGO o alguien adopte el fic (en inglés). Disculpen las molestias que pueda causar; ¡gracias por leer y comentar, los quiero! Atentamente: Yo xD**


End file.
